


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by cantcatchabreak



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Leon's POV, Mild Smut, Missed Chances, One Shot, POV First Person, Regrets, Song Inspo, i be kinda sad so my boy is sad too, it do be like that, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantcatchabreak/pseuds/cantcatchabreak
Summary: When Leon hasn't heard from his crush in years, he's being reminded of his guilt and mistakes he made by letting them go.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Slow Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Purely inspired by the song 'Slow dancing in the dark' and got sad.

Hey…

Hi... It's been a while, hasn't it? What have you been up to? Where are you now?

I've missed you.

The three words I couldn't say out loud as I watched you slip away from my arms that day. In your eyes; you pleaded, lips gently shivering, 'You don't mean that. Please tell me you don't mean it." I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell you how I feel. But, I have to let you go. It's for the best, for you. And at that moment, I was a complete stranger to you. Cold and bitter. The Leon you knew was gone. The tears cascaded down your face breaks me in two. You have no idea how badly I wanted to wipe your tears away, to press my lips against yours and feel your warmth again. Oh god, if I could do it all over again…

I pushed you away and you left. Taking a piece of me with you. And I am not longer complete, just an empty corpse wandering the streets. Looking for a way out. But, everywhere I go; I still see little pieces of you. Of us.

Just remembering those moments fill me with joy, but coming down from the emotional high is even greater. Stuck in the place of limbo, spiralling down into my inner thoughts. A place where reality and my personal demon merged into one. Whispering things about you.

You. It had always been you.

From the day that we met, I knew that our relationship would be something beyond the line of friendship. I knew, so I kept you at arm’s length, shielding you from my own corrupted reputation. But, talking to you felt casual and familiar. Something I haven't felt in a long time. And your laugh; a ripple of sunshine and songbirds on a Sunday afternoon. Angels would just be a speck of dust, compared to you.

You were the only who'd listen to my cries when the whole world couldn't see me screaming into an endless void. And yet, you jumped in with me. Making the pain a little more bearable. But gradually, it's eating away at you too. Every night, I would be going home with a different woman, waking up on a foreign bed. Day by day, you witnessed it. And by the time I realise this, the devil on your shoulder had already captured you in its embrace. I was too late.

On one particular night in the middle of July; I'll always remember that day like the back of my hand. You called me out for a drink- just like usual, and I complied as always. That night, you dressed differently, a little black dress that's out of your comfort zone. Just as you planned, I couldn't focus on anybody but you. Your hair falls flawlessly off your shoulder and resting on your perfectly sculpted breasts. There was something about the way you talked that night. Every part of you outshines them. The conversation never stopped between us and your sugary words coated my mind upon the mountains of liquor. 

By the time I could take a grasp of myself, I was already down to my 11th shot and you taking my hand, leading myself out of the bar. It was chilly for a summer night, I recall the goosebumps lining up on your skin, still, you were soft to the touch. You held me close as we stumble away with no sense of direction. It was the night I truly felt alive again.

The alcohol in my system made the room spin at a rapid rate, the next thing I could acknowledge was the silk sheets beneath me and your body warmth. Tangling in between the sheets, I softly grazed your bottom lip and you moaned sweetly into my ears. The heat between your legs captivated me, it felt like home. And it made me whole again. The slow and sultry pace soon being taken over by the passion and greediness. Every part of me was yearning for you, as you are with me. You came, tumbling down on top of my body, marking me as your own and I soon follow. The taste of you lingered on my tongue, even now.

When I came back to my realisation, it was already too late.

'I love you.'

Your confession only bought guilt and pain between us. I could see the anticipation in your eyes, the scenario continuously loops inside your head. But it's not the answer you wanted. All I could return was a smirk and some harsh words. You wept. And I couldn't even look at you in the eyes as my heart aches for us. It was my fault. Tainting you with my colour.

_You reap what you sow._

Years without you left my heart in agony. The next time I heard any news about you from a close friend, you were already with a new man and yet, you still ask about me. All I could do is suppress my feelings, wandering back to where we first met, drinking my sorrows away. Sometimes, I still dream about you. About that night, about what you've said to me. 'Please don't leave me.' But now, you're with somebody else. Should I feel glad about that? Knowing that you won't be crippled by my own hands. Does he treat you the same way as I do? Does he kiss you the same way? Are you still in love with me, the same way I am in love with you?

I always wondered what would happen if I accepted you that day. Would you be happier with me? But I would just let your expectations down. Maybe I'm not the guy you think I am. The thoughts kept spiralling down, one drink after another. Now I stumble alone in the fluorescent street, pitched in red and blue, without your warmth and your soft lips. Everywhere I go, I am reminded of the memories we made. Revolving around my head on this neverending ride as my heart bleeds black and the ominous music plays inside my head.

I don't want to slow dance in the dark anymore.


End file.
